


Enough

by otterowlgoddess



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: :(((, Angst, Drabble, Gen, I love her a lot, I think this is also the first fic in her tag?, Princess Harumi misses her parents, money can't buy complete happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterowlgoddess/pseuds/otterowlgoddess
Summary: She misses them.A lot.





	Enough

She misses them.

A lot.

She can't remember too much about her parents, but she remembers them enough to know that they were good people. To know that her dad's smile could brighten even the saddest of moments, that her mother was a skilled craftsman who made a lot of the decor and furnishing in their house.

She knows that she loves them.

She can never voice these thoughts, of course. She's been given everything, she's a princess, she's meant to lead Ninjago and be a role model, she should be grateful.

And yet, every time she passes a family on a street, she can't help but wish that she could have a simple life like theirs, whether they be a young boy giggling while telling a story to his father, a girl begging her parents to carry her water bottle, or a family posing for a photo.

This was the life she's been given, she resigns over time. Life isn't fair, she has so much already, she doesn't need anything else. Princess Harumi, the Jade princess of Ninjago, has just enough, and is all she needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something small for Harumi, Princess of my Heart.... I love her a lot, so she needed to have at least one fic about her :0
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
